One Week
by Flamer89
Summary: A JackRiddick it's there people! fanfic, based on the song by the Barenaked Ladies. Kinda acts like TCOR never happened, so really it's a follow on from PB but it's kinda vague about that because it wasn't meant to be all that detailed a oneshot. Read and


A/N: Hello! Ok this is my first Riddick fic, and really I got the idea from listening to 'One Week' by the Barenaked Ladies. I think it kinda sorta ish works but then again, I wrote it so it would! Lol! I hope you guys review because I'd love to hear what you think. I have a longer Jack/Riddick fanfic in mind, but I'm thinking of finishing up some of my other stories before starting any new ones. I'm also quite surprised by how long this turned out to be! I thought it would only really make a page but it came to about 3 I think? Anyhoos... I'll letyou get on and read it, so you can review! Cheers, byeee!

Disclaimer: I wish! Then I could pay Vin Diesel to be my personal slavey-boy! Ahhh to be waited on hand and foot by that guy...le sigh

**One Week.**

It's been one week since she'd looked at him. He knew that posture, arms crossed, leaning her weight on one hip slightly, head cocked to the same side and then final the words he knew were coming. "I'm angry!"

Hell Riddick didn't need to be told that! He'd already known were this argument would lead to since he'd started saying, "You're going to stay here and look after the ship." Jack or rather Kyra didn't take that news lightly no matter how many times he'd said it, nor the fact that he occasionally called her Jack when she'd reminded him many times that Jack was dead and Kyra was very much alive and kicking. It was the kicking part she prided herself most on.

But sure enough, she'd stayed on board, just like he'd asked, or rather ordered, her to. Unfortunately, she was no longer talking to him. After two days of this, he'd gotten sick of it, and highly pissed off, stormed up to the door to her room on board to the ship, flung it open and stated, "Right, this childish shit stops now! You are to stay on this ship every time I'm off it. You knew the deal when you'd signed up again! So... do we understand each other?" he fumed at her impassive face.

Then she simply laughed at him, walked up to the door, still chuckling mirthfully, hand resting on the door and replied, "Get that together," waggling a finger up and down his height, "Come back and see me!" before shutting the door in his face.

At first he was to shocked to do anything but simply stand there looking the fool. No one had ever given him back talk! Least of all some little girl who he'd saved an a few occasions. Truthfully, he was conveniently forgetting the few times she'd saved his ass, and the fact that she'd grown up into a woman that could take care of herself. Maybe that was why she went all 'Godzilla' when he refused to let her off board, thinking it too dangerous for her. Then his initial anger came back and he stalked back to the cockpit.

Three days ago, he'd been sat in the mess, where they usually both hung out to relax after shaking the mercs off their tails or whatever other danger they'd narrowly escaped from. Except this time, as he'd entered, she'd got up and left. So she really was avoiding him. 'That must mean she's actually quite pissed off' the goggled man thought. He then sat and thought what she must feel like to be that angry at him. Sure she lost her temper a lot, she was almost as stubborn and fiery as him. Riddick wasn't really one for empathy, so when he realised it _was_ his entire fault, he couldn't tell her. That would be like admitting he had feelings. And feelings meant weakness.

Yesterday, she'd obviously noticed his down-in-the-mouth attitude and quietly whispered, "I forgive you." avoiding eye contact but with a slight smile on her lips. Riddick continued to stare out into the depths of space from his captain's seat, also with a slight smirk on his face. It'd still be two days till he said he was sorry.

**Few months down the line**

How could he help it if he thought she was funny when she was mad? He tried hard not to smile too much, though he felt bad. Riddick was the kinda guy who laughs at a funeral, mainly because he'd been to a few of his own to help throw off the mercs. If Kyra didn't get that, well she soon would.

A week ago, he'd been given a pick up job. Now he knew that it was dodgy and probably gonna have a little welcome party for him, but he still insisted that he go alone. He'd told Kyra what he thought was gonna happen and thus, another quarrel pursued. She'd frowned at him, thrown her arms up into the air and said, "You're crazy!" He knew that, he thought she'd already known that by now, but left it alone and ended the discussion.

Given the two-day breather, Kyra found him in their little workout room they'd created so they could each blow off some steam. She'd watched him complete his little routine, then as he used a towel to wipe the sweat off his face, she walked up to him and given him a little challenge. "You let me come with you, to watch your back, if I beat in a little spat."

The room rumbled with his chuckle, "You couldn't beat me little girl." he smirked, knowing that would certainly get her riled. What he hadn't expected was that it would be a mistake to turn his back on her.

She'd tackled him from behind and he still had the rug burns on his knees. After a little spat, in which she'd fought well and bravely, he stood up, unpinning her from the floor and said, "Fine you can come. But you keep to the shadows and don't draw attention to yourself." Happily she agreed.

Another two days later, they landed on some dusty, hot planet and waited for the pickup time. Finally, at mid-afternoon, the cargo arrived and Riddick started to make his way out to meet them, with Kyra walking stealthily behind them. Riddick had managed to make it out of the door and down the ramp but as Kyra made to follow him, the door slammed shut, making it impossible for her to get out and help. She heard the sonic pulses of gun fire and could only sit and worry for Riddick. At long last, the door slid open again, and an injured Riddick stumbled in with a grin on his face. "I thought you were supposed to be my back-up?"

"You fixed the door didn't you?" she bristled.

"Nope." he replied, staggering to the med bay for a brief check-up and some treatment.

Kyra growled, not unlike Riddick's, and stormed off to the cockpit to check over the controls.  
Yesterday, Riddick sat, wincing slightly as he applied a slave to some of his bruises that had appeared in an attempt to soothe them. Kyra entered, shyly and shifted from one foot to the other. With the lights down low, Riddick had his goggles off and said, "Spit it out, kid."

She came over and helped put some of the slave onto the hits on his back, where he couldn't reach. After a while, she placed the cream back in a drawer and was looking at her feet stood in front of Riddick, who was still checking himself over for other scrapes when she whispered, "I know it wasn't your fault."

Raising his shined gaze upwards, he only managed to catch a glimpse of the long, wavy hair he knew to be a rich burgundy, with his mouth slightly ajar. Then smirking, he thought, 'Now I'll just sit back and wait till you say your sorry.'

**Two weeks later**

Riddick had the tendency to wear his mind on his sleeve. Of course he also had the tendency of taking off, or losing his shirt.

It's been one week since Kyra, now finally calling herself Jack once more, "After all, you don't seem to be taking to the name Kyra, Richard." she grinned. She'd been working out, as Riddick watched her, pointing out any mistakes she made when she halted. Riddick waited for her outburst patiently.

She dropped her arms to her side, falling out of the defensive stance. "I'm sorry," she whispered. He chuckled and she knew that meant she was forgiven.

Five days since they'd landed on a rather rough planet. Riddick had ordered Jack to stay onboard where it was safer, but she'd agreed to easily. Keeping up the pretence, Riddick left but sat in wait until he finally saw Jack slowly edge her way out, casting wary glances all around. 'Good kid, keep up your guard,' he thought.

He followed her all the way to a doctor's and watched through a grimy glass windowpane as she handed over a hefty sum of credits. Staying outside, he awaited her return and then as she exited the building, stood directly in front of her, silently so she accidentally stumbled into him. Keeping her gaze downcast, she tried to move the package in her hands, out of Riddick's sight behind her back. It didn't help much because he simply leaned forward, overlooking her shoulder and took the package from her grasp.

Opening the package, he found two cases of contacts. Then grabbing her chin in his hand, he lifted her face so he could peer into her eyes. 'So she's finally got a shine job. It's about time.' he thought.

Chuckling so that it reverberated through her, he let go of her chin, but her defiant gaze didn't falter from his own. "You just did just what I thought you were gonna do."

Realizing that her companion wasn't angry in the slightest, she beamed at him then they both made their way back to their ship.

Three days ago, once again, another argument had broken out, and both were heaving heavy breaths from exasperation, before Jack started laughing her head off. Riddick joined her moments later as they realised they were both to blame, but what could they do. They'll just have to get another punching bag, that'll hold up to more wear and tear.

Yesterday, she just smiled at him, knowing it would still be two days till they said they were sorry.


End file.
